


TharnType one-shots

by tharn_type



Category: Tharntype - Fandom
Genre: AlphaTharn, Angst, BottomType, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, OmegaType, Omegaverse, Smut, TopTharn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharn_type/pseuds/tharn_type
Summary: A story containing one shots, either requested or from the pure madness of my mind!
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Hello!! Welcome to TharnType one shots!! I really wanted to challenge myself with my writing so I want to ask for requests from those of you reading this!! They can be anything you want them to be! Please be a specific as you can be!! I will try to write to the best of my ability but no promises!! 

All you have to do is comment your request and I will get working!! Please be as creative as you can be and I look forward to them!! 

TharnType one shots begin!!


	2. I hate you, asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from @MelHK_Luka  
> Hello!  
> Could you do something like someone hiting on Tharn while he's waiting for Type to finish his football practice. Maybe Type sees it and get's angry (not at Tharn tho) and Tharn get's confused because it's common knowledge that they are together and then maybe offended/angry that anyone thought Tharn would leave or cheat on Type for anyone (probably because of Type's personality or his homophobic scandal from the beggining of the series. I kinda just have a thing for Tharn being protective. Hope that's okay :)  
> Happy writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all your requests, I am now trying to work my way through them! Please don’t stop requesting! I have loved everything single one so far, you are all so creative and inspiring! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the request!!

Thursdays were Tharn’s favourite. This was because he finished his classes earlier than other days, which meant that he got to watch Type at football practice until it finished. Tharn loved watching his boyfriend run around the field having fun with his friends. 

When Tharn arrived at the football field, Type and his teammates were in the middle of a game and Tharn definitely enjoyed the view. His boyfriend was running around the pitch with his hair tied up in a bun, looking quite adorable. No matter how many times Tharn saw his boyfriend’s hair tied up, which was quite a lot since it was getting pretty long, he still found it endearing. It took everything bit of Tharn’s self control to not run over to the boy and ravish him, but he managed to hold back. 

Tharn had been stood there for a good 20 minutes distracted with just watching his boyfriend. When he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly and was met with the face of someone he had never met or even seen before. “Hey handsome, what are you doing here? Looking for future husband material? Because I can give you that.” The guy said with his hand still on Tharn’s shoulder. 

Tharn was very confused by the guy’s actions and words because, everyone and I mean everyone knew that Tharn and Type were together, so this guy was either stupid or had a death wish, or maybe even both. “Um. Firstly, get your hand off of me and I have a boyfriend.” Tharn replied, prying the guy’s hand off of him. The guy, who he found out was called Earth (I am sorry to all my lovely boys called Earth, this is the only name that didn’t make me feel bad making the person an arse, I know an total bum called Earth so I based him on that) places his hand on Tharn’s wrist and tried to drag him away from the place he was standing. 

“I really suggest that you get your hands off of my boyfriend right now!” Tharn look up from his wrist to his boyfriend, still looking adorable, who was now approaching them. “What are you going to do about it if I don’t? How do I even know that you’re telling the truth, how can you have a boyfriend if you’re homophobic?” Earth spat back. That’s all it took for Tharn to rip his hand away from Earth’s grip and he rushed toward Type to try and calm him down and keep him from punching the other man.

“I’ll take care of him baby, you just stand here and look pretty.” Tharn whispered to Type and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. He then walked back to Earth and punched him which sent him flying to the ground. “How dare you take to my baby like that! He’s the loveliest person to me and I am the only person he needs to be lovely to!! Don’t ever come near him again, or I’ll make your face even uglier.” He took a deep breath and then walked back over to Type and pulled him closer by his waist. “I hate you asshole.” Type said softly, tucking his head into Tharn’s neck. “I love you too baby.” Tharn replied, placing a gentle kiss to the top of Type’s head.

Type was his baby and no one was ever going to change that, not even Type himself. But Type obviously wasn’t complaining about it really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t exactly the best thing I’ve ever written but it’s okay so we’ll deal with it! Also when I said about a bum named Earth there was this boy in my brothers class in school, who was the most annoying person I have ever met and I live with my family everyday so that’s saying something! Anyway, enjoy this slight bit of possessive Tharn and my baby Type! Have a good day everyone, and remember to stay safe and healthy and drink lots of water <3


End file.
